villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duke (The Vampair)
Duke is the main antagonist of animator Daria Cohen's 2016 "fan animated" musical video The Night, featuring music from singer, songwriter, and musician Aurelio Voltaire. He is a vampire inhabiting a castle in which the majority of the story takes place, and reappears in the other two clips within the "Vampair" series by Daria, Land of the Dead, and Fuck You. Synopsis The Night Duke is first seen in silhouette, dressing in eveningwear, as a brunette girl (Missi) walks into a castle to supposedly read a copy of Twilight. Duke comes into his entrance hall and finds her. He taunts her, destroys her book and locks her in when she tries to escape. He then uses his cane to change her clothing into a dark velvet dress and pulls her to him. He next strings her up like a marionette and makes her dance before she effects her escape. Undeterred (but annoyed) Duke gives chase and corners her at the door. As he dances with her, Missi notices sunlight from behind the curtains in the hallway. She uses seduction to lure him towards the rope that opens said curtains when pulled. She opens the curtains, and hits him into the light with his own cane. The exposure turns him to dust, and Missi is possessed by the cane as she holds it, turning her into a vampire too. Land of the Dead In Daria's next music video in the series, titled Land of the Dead, Duke is shown to have become the overlord of the underworld in his "death." The video takes the form of a tour of his new domain, showing the mythical creatures and monsters that serve as his servants, the location of his new home and the Gothic furnishings of that home. He is presented as to being content within his new "life", but the end of the video implies that Missi is planning to resurrect him and bring him back to her world. Ch.3 Resurrection In Fuck You, also titled "Chapter 3: Resurrection", Duke is resurrected from his new life in the underworld by Missi, who is now in possession of both his cane and his castle. She taunts him, abuses him, and kicks him out of what used to be his home, into the rain, much to his annoyance. Physical Appearance Duke is a long, thin man (his general appearance is shaped somewhat like a coffin) with sharp features. In both The Night and Fuck You, he wears a black suit and cape - the inside of the cape being red - and a black hat with a red stripe around it. His cape is held in place with a Voltaire key pendant in a manner similar to a brooch. In Land of the Dead, his outfit changes to be a more colorful variation, a dark pink and red based design with gold accents. He also carries a new cane modeled after a two-pronged pitchfork, appropriate for a lord of Hell. Powers and Abilities *Red Rope: The cane that Duke wields gives him the ability to grab any person with a red rope, so he can pull the person towards him. *Strength: The Vampire has very great physical strength as he is able to pull a girl towards him with ease. *Immortality: Because of his Vampire status, he is granted general Immortality - but is still vulnerable to sunlight. *Great Speed: Duke can move very quickly. *Pyrokinesis: Duke, through the use of his cane, can set fire to things (seen when he lights the candles). Gallery Images His Castle.png|Duke's castle Full Height.png|Duke's first full appearance. Begins Singing.png|Duke's evil grin Begins walking.png|Duke walks towards the girl Lighting things up.png|Duke using Pyrokinesis to light the room up GET over here girl.png|Duke using his cane to grab the girl heheheee.png|Duke's evil smirk my bride.png|Duke turns the girl into a bride Sigh Well here we go.png|Duke sighs as he has to chase down the girl The Shadow.png|Duke's dark shadow dancing5555.png|Duke dancing with the girl THE SUN!!!!.png|The Girl opens the blinds on the window revealing the sun and burns the vampire alive The Dead Vampire.png|Duke's death Videos The Night Land of The Dead (Fan Animated) CH3.jpg|Ch. 3 Resurrection/Fuck You|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcy5AUvm7iE Trivia *Duke closely resembles Aurelio Voltaire. This is because he was modeled after the performer's early appearances on his albums "Almost Human". Many things about him and his possessions are modeled after Voltaire: **His cape is held by a brooch modeled after the Vorutanian Key Pendant; a piece of merchandise made by Voltaire. **In the Underworld, one of the items he is shown choosing from is a black guitar, which Voltaire plays. **His castle is filled with items associated with Voltaire, including: ***Crests modeled after the "Commander of Unicorns" medal. ***An end-table made of books and a frame, and a lamp hung with ivy. Both of these items were made by Voltaire in his series "Gothic Homemaking". *Duke's skin is the same color as his gloves, making it difficult to determine whether he is wearing gloves or not. *In "The Night", Duke is shown adjusting his appearance in a mirror despite his lack of reflection, due to being a vampire. *In "Land of the Dead" Duke is shown having several distinct canes in the Underworld, including: **A two-faced skull with cloth beneath the handle and strung with beads **A grey pom-pom with an inverted collar beneath it. **A black and green bat. **A black apple with green paint in the style of the poisoned apple from Snow White. **A ram's head with cloth below the handle. **A small two-pronged pitchfork above two parallel bars similar to the Satanic Leviathan Cross, which he takes. **He also has the aforementioned black guitar and what appears to be a whip. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Musical Villains Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Nameless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Revived Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Internet Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:On & Off Category:Elementals